Takeo Kuroshima
Appearance Takeo's human form stands 5'10" and weighs 145 lbs, and is very fit and muscular due to his training and profession. He has an Eastern complextion, with medium black hair and brown eyes. He often wears a small beard, making him look slightly older than his human form is supposed to be, which is 22. His Natural form varies greatly from other Mahjarrat. This is due to the fact he is only 812 years old, which, in Mahjarrat years is barely an adult. The ridges on his skull are not as large or defined as many older Mahjarrat, and he lacks the height of an older Mahjarrat as well, being only 7'3" feet tall. Other than those minor differences, he's generally the same in all other departments. Armament and Armour Takeo is in posession of many different kinds of weapons. However, there are a few that he will always carry around with him, and those are the ones that he specializes in. Kunai Carried in a horizontal sheath on the back of Takeo's belt, his kunai isn't used as a weapon very often, but as a tool for doing things like slicing food, prying things open, and gouging projectiles out of people's flesh. When it is used as weapon, it is often used as a last resort. His kunai is made out of a higher quality steel, and made in the same fashion as his katana. Katana His katana is a weapon sacred to him, and is rarely used in combat. It is made of a very high grade of steel, and was made by a master smith, making it just as strong as some adamant weaponry. It often sits on display wherever he currently lives, and has always been a target for thieves, though none have succeeded in stealing it. Rope Dart His rope dart is simply a strong rope, about 15' long, that is attached to the loop on the end of his kunai, and used as a longer ranged melee weapon. Shuriken Takeo carries shuriken in the many pouches on his armour. They consist of both shuriken styles, Bo-Shuriken and Hira-Shuriken. He carries 8 of both styles, resulting in a total of 16. All of them are made of steel. The bo-shuriken are always applied with a dose of highly lethal poison before leaving the house. Bow Pretty simple, Takeo carries a shortbow made from the wood of a yew tree. He fires custom made steel arrows with heads that are smithed in the same fashion as his kunai and katana, making each shot very expensive. Fortunately, he has brought a whole 5 crates, each holding 1000 arrows from the Eastern Lands with him. He also has highly lethal posion that he dips his arrow heads in for assassination. Longsword The only weapon that he has gotten in mainland Gielenor, his longsword is made of mithril, with a length of 4 feet and a weight of about 1.5kg. It is well smithed and is quite expensive. Handheld Explosives Simply a few round glass jars, that fit in the palm of a hand, wrapped in leather. The jars are filled with chemicals, and when broken, cause a powerful incindiary blast with a radius of about 13 meters, and a kill radius of 3 meters. Takeo carries only 3 of them at a time, and the pouches that they are placed in are extremely resistant to blunt force. Armour Takeo's pants are made from high quality cloth, and he most often wears toeless shoes (or sandals, depending on how you look at it) and leather hand guards. His shirt, however, is made of silk for extra protection against projectiles that may pierce his outer layer of defences. Over top of his shirt he wears a plate vest. It's a tactical vest of sorts, that's made of cloth on the outside, and leather on the inside, both with thin pads beneath them. However, between the pads are mithril plates that cover his back, chest, shoulders, and under his arms. It is kept tight by adjustment straps located under the arms. It also has many pouches for storing shuriken and other supplies that need to be accessed quickly. Personality Takeo has been disciplined by the military code, over the sea, in the Eastern Lands and by years of combat experience. He is usually quite stern and untrusting when he meets new people, but his friends knew him for being a pretty laid back and down to earth guy, most of the time. He is quite young still, and generally lacks the knowledge of older Mahjarrat, but 812 years has still been enough to make him very wise by human standards and other species with shorter lifespans. He often has good advice for the average person in need. His feelings don't usually get in the way of his duties. He's often quiet however, and generally keeps his thoughts in his head. Techniques Magic While being a master of melee combat, Takeo is also extremely skilled in a few forms of magic. He has mastered Smoke magic, and which is often used as a way of assassination or as a distraction in combat. He also uses wind magic to assist in the throwing of his shuriken, making their speed twice as fast. He is also a master of shadow and illusionary magic, which he uses to confuse enemies and to stay hidden. He also knows some fire magic, but doesn't use it often. Skills Takeo is skilled in many things that most militaries and people that are hiring mercenaries find useful. These would be his great tracking and survival abilities, and his knowledge in medicine and poison making. Summoning Takeo is capable of summoning animals and monsters alike to assist him in combat, or to carry extra gear. He is capable of summoning iron minotaurs, honey badgers, kalphites, and magpies. History Languages Known Facts and Statistics Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat